


Keep your candles burning

by CocklesandDestielareCanon



Category: Vicious - V. E. Schwab
Genre: Elictor, Gay, M/M, OS, Oneshot, VE Schwab, Vicious - Freeform, Victor Vale and Eli Ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 09:44:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6149539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocklesandDestielareCanon/pseuds/CocklesandDestielareCanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when Victor breaks free from his cell to go see Eli at their place, he gets shot and realization hits him hard.<br/>First fanfic I write in this fandom, I love this ship SO MUCH, I mean like *rocking backwards and forwards bcuz of all the feels" liking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep your candles burning

  Silence dug into his mind as he regained his breath.

  The world was spinning madly around him, like he was stuck in a tornado. Hell was unleashing upon him, because the only thing he thought about and was clasping his thought in an unbearable grasp was incrusting in his flesh bullets. Each one more painful than the other, but he couldn’t feel pain, could he? The bane of this situation didn’t occur to him until he untied the bandage that covered his eyes, finally realizing that he was hopelessly falling (literally, he fell with a sinister thud on the laminate floor) in love with his ExtraOrdinary roommate, his friend.

  _“And my nemesis, as it seems.”_ He adds, dully, it is unexpectedly arduous for him to wrap his head around this harsh, bitter and acrimonious truth. But, the idea just sets ablaze sparkles in his heart.

  Nemesis.

  He liked this word, it had a personal resonation to his ears, like a _promise._

  “Admit it” he tried to mold his lips around those words. “You feel different, too. Death takes something with it. What did it take from you? »

_It took away the veil that was depriving me of my sight, it has been lifted, I want to kiss the life out of you, dig a blade into your heart and make you feel pain, pain that you’ve never encountered before,  I want to tangle your soul with mine._

  “My fear” says Eli Ever, hefting the gun shakily, Victor could feel doubt creeping into that firm hand of his, or maybe it wasn’t doubt; just anguish and fear.

  But Eli said that he had lost his fear, meant to the void, its roots thriving on the land of the dead.

  Victor shot him a malignant smile, slightly quirking his lips, blood still dripping from his wound, he helps himself up with both hands.

  His _nemesis_ consumes the distance that separates them in a few steps, filling his lungs with gulps of air, his hands weren’t shaking anymore.

  Eli trapped his foe against the counter, clasping in his palm the knife that sat still on it. Victor couldn’t draw enough strength to push him away. He actually found himself leaning into the warmth and heat radiating from his body like sunshine and pouring like syrup on his skin, aching for Eli’s slightest touch. Their exhales were drawn together and oh God he wanted so badly to _kill_ and _kiss_ this bastard, to bite on these pink full lips and bury his hands soaked in blood in his hair, make him feel sorrow until he gasps mercy, surrendering and on his knees.

  “You have to die Victor Vale”

  Surprisingly, those words don’t seem to shake him back, on the contrary; they make him lean in even closer, even though he feels like his legs are beginning to give in; being immune to pain does not mean that damages haven’t already been made.

  Eli Ever draws a red line on Victor’s cheek with the pointy end of the kitchen’s sharp knife, he’s captivated by the virulent glares he struck him with. His orbs were like two black holes that gulped all the light that dared to creep in, they were magnets and him a piece of iron, he’d easily succumb into their abyss if he wasn’t about to die.

  “Why would you want to kill me?”

  “Are you curious?”

  These words untie the memory of Angie, he didn’t feel a blow of grief when thinking about her actually, just indifference. All this time when he thought he was being jealous of his roommate due to the overwhelming love and attention he got from the girl he thought he had fallen for (hard not to), it was in fact the other way around.

  “Yes.”

  Brushing his thumb on the thin blood line that ran through his pale smooth cheek, Eli licked the drop, his mouth curled into a smirk. Victor felt his skin tingling at his touch.

  “Because you’re a monster.” He let out in a breath.

  “My new EO condition being the reason I presume.”

  “It’s clear now.”

  “What is clear?”

  Victor felt numb, like he was drunk, questions couldn’t seem to stop flowing from his mouth.

  “EOs, I have to eradicate the world from them, He has shown me the way and I ought to embrace it. You, Victor, are my first mission”

  A stream of thought spilled and fainted like a hazy blur into shattered words;

  “Do it then.”

  His voice was firm, furrowed by vehemence. He loved Eli as much as he hated him.

  Eli rested the hand that wasn’t busy holding a deadly weapon, on Victor’s waist, his lips parted slightly as if he was about to profess words. Inches parted their lips, both of them breathed heavily as anticipation tiptoed.

  Victor captured Eli’s mouth in his harshly, with a force he hadn’t known he had in him, he tasted bitter sweet and _bloody_ , he tasted like _Eli_. He tilted his chin and locked his lips with his roughly, dragging his light cold fingers in thick brown hair and _pulling_.

  Passion, fervor and pain tangled in the pit of their hearts, pressing their bodies together, heat flew and it all seemed like a blurry, dim nightmarish dream, they rock into each other and it’s all just kisses, teeth, bites, tongue, passion, blood and sorrow.

  “Eli, Eli …” Victor whispers, it seems like he just didn’t moan his foe’s name as if the moment was trapped in a time impasse.

  Kisses get fierce as if it’s their last, and in a way; it actually is. They collapse into each other like waves in an ocean that the wind wrinkles, as if they were supernovas frozen in an explosion of colors and _feelings_.

  Eli trails wet sloppy kisses on Victor’s jaw line, licking the blood out of his skin, biting hard as if he wanted to tear the flesh apart and Victor lets the pain _in,_ such a mesmerizing passion should be felt, and he allows himself to sink in deeper and further.

  He has chosen death, with which comes inexorably Eli Ever; the boy with whom he played at Gods without permission, the boy that he loved, the boy who was about to kill him.

  Eli delves the knife deep in his abdomen as he caresses his lips one more time with his, collecting his last breath and his last kiss while on the verge of life. To scavenge his due.

  “Goodnight my love”

  And his smirk just seems vicious.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language, far from it, and this is the first time I write something in it so sorry for the mistakes if there are any  
> mt tumblr: http://thnksfrthemms.tumblr.com/  
> my twitter: https://twitter.com/ProudSpnFan


End file.
